


Dionysos

by Sotsu



Series: Dionysos [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, poor palpatine
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotsu/pseuds/Sotsu
Summary: 班索羅在一次尋找他爸的旅途上遇見了芮白卜庭，而他「忙中偷閒」的長輩們，已經準備好要欣賞這齣戲了。P.S.希夫白卜庭並不喜歡這齣喜劇（但沒人在意他）。
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Dionysos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 故事開頭與一次尷尬的約會

1.  
班沒想過自己第一次踏入夜店，不是因為被波煩瘋了認輸，而是由於要找他爸才妥協。他嘆了口氣，猶豫再三還是踏入了音樂幾乎要撞破耳膜，霓虹燈閃得他眼瞎的店內。

沒辦法，怪他自己改車時不小心，手賤拿了韓的愛車千年鷹來練習，喀的一下還不知道哪裡出包，整台車的引擎便發出恐怖哀號還飄散毛骨悚然機油味。班摸了摸手臂的疙瘩，有鑑於他小時候敲破千年鷹的玻璃時，就曾被綁在郵筒箱過，只能祈禱這次他爸不會氣得把自己倒吊在樹上了。

......還是分個三成罪過在他爸為何要待在夜店好了。

「班？你怎麼會在這裡？」紅捲髮女孩在人潮中發現了身高顯眼的同學，驚喜地喊住他，「以前約你都拒絕的，想來怎麼不跟我說聲？波也來了嗎？」

「呃，我自己來的。來找人。」

「找誰啊？」

班抽了抽眉角，道：「我爸......就是那個在吧檯變魔術，跟你們一群玩得很歡那傢伙。」

比當人家爸爸的要早一步發現班的出現，在一旁安靜飲酒的楚巴卡拍上韓的肩膀，甚至用上讓人從椅子滑下去的力道。

「幹嘛啊？楚伊？」順著摯友手指看過去，「嗚喔，小麻煩你怎麼跑這來了？」

班擺脫了問東問西的同學們，在人潮散去後總算得到與韓說話的空間，喘口氣，這才緩緩道：「我有事想、」

醉漢嚷嚷聲打斷他的話，班側頭看向不遠處，只見一名看上去頗年輕、簡單穿著T恤牛仔褲的女孩被扯住手臂，再明顯不過是被糾纏騷擾地皺起眉。

垃圾到處是，夜店特別多。對這種場所充滿偏見的班皺眉，正想走過去阻止對方，便被韓喊了住。

「沒事，這裡是她家的地盤，不會出人命的。」

「她家？」

分神不過一瞬間，再回頭時，那醉漢已被一膝蓋下身重擊加上過肩摔解決在地，不想惹事的人群悄悄散出一段距離，反而使愣神在原地的班突兀起來。只見女孩撇了撇嘴，一抬頭便與班對上，眼神還留有狠勁。

「妳別嚇我兒子啊，他膽小。」徐徐走來的韓攬住班的肩膀，「好久不見啦，芮。」

「嗨，韓。」笑起來的芮總算染上屬於這年紀的燦爛，「你兒子跟你不怎麼像啊。」

「我媽說惹事起來就像了。」被人說過太多次，導致班下意識就回了話。

楚巴卡首先笑出聲來，再來是韓又氣又笑揉散他本就亂捲的黑髮。

「那我要期待一下了。」芮走向他們，雖然外貌年紀看上去比班這準畢業生要小，舉止卻顯露出自己無比熟悉眼下場合的自在，她抬手招來了酒保，「喝點東西再走吧，今晚我請客。」

得到免費酒水的韓當然不會浪費，拖著友人與兒子一喝就是整晚，醉得無法回家後，只能就近在楚巴卡住處休息，一睡便又到了傍晚。

「你說你弄壞了啥？」看兒子飄忽視線不肯再說一次，韓的頭比之宿醉更加疼痛不止，「我早該知道你就是跟我的千年鷹過不去。」

「修一修就好了嘛。」

「你修啊？」韓沒好氣回應。

對機械方面其實爛到不行的班心虛：「我去找舅舅幫忙。」

「行，順便讓你舅抓你去關個半天，看能不能乖一點。」

推開家門的班斜了自家老爸一眼，並收回了對方大大一個白眼。

「在找我哥前，不如先說說你倆昨晚去了哪吧？」

索羅家的大魔王掛著笑容坐在沙發上，臉蛋依舊不減當年美貌，但索羅父子比誰都清楚這位真生起氣來，除了路克勉強能擋上幾秒外，誰也攔不住。

「我、我去找波做畢展了啊。」

莉亞淡淡喔了聲：「打給他證明一下，開擴音。」

冒出的冷汗從後頸滑下，在等待對方接起的間隔中，瘋狂祈禱擅於講幹話的朋友這次千萬不能掉智商。

「幹嘛啊？班。」

「嗨，波，沒什麼啦，就是我們昨天不是做畢展一整晚嗎？我太累了就睡在你家嘛，哈哈哈哈。」語無倫次。

對面沉默了一會，在班的後背讓汗水浸濕前，這才慢悠悠開口。

「喔，對啊，你睡姿有夠差的，手沒事長那麼長幹嘛？翻身一揮就把我的X戰機限量模型打爛了，你要怎麼賠我？」

狗屁限量模型，那根本還沒開賣！

班在內心尖叫，明白了友人這是趁機敲竹槓。他瞥向媽媽微瞇起的褐眼，牙一咬心一狠：「知道了啦，我會賠你一半價錢。」

「三分之二。」

「......行！」

波大笑：「你果然是我最好的兄弟。」

而你是我最爛的朋友。

班在心裡吐槽掛斷電話。

莉亞下巴抬了抬示意兒子可以滾了，班感激地腳底抹油躲回房裡。聽出這段對話門道的韓幸災樂禍笑了聲，回頭見莉亞對自己挑眉，心裡喀噠：「我也要啊？」

「我向來一視同仁。」

楚巴卡是絕對不會對莉亞說謊的，而有了班的前車之鑑，韓肯定不會打給藍多那小人，那剩下的選擇就只有......

「喂？」

「嘿，Kid，我們昨天打了一整晚組織殞落累死了，你沒有趁我不在時偷跑進度吧？我下次去你家時再一起通宵把遊戲打完吧！」

雖然路克那傢伙挺傻又單純，但智商該在線時還是很可靠的，韓自信滿滿想道。

然而韓錯算了一件事，路克的確疑問不超過兩秒，便察覺了對方是在被自家妹妹查勤。由於兄妹倆都知道韓就是愛熱鬧愛玩，並不會隨便亂來，每次去跑趴又一定會帶上楚巴卡，這點他倒是不擔心幫妹婿作假會怎樣，因為他妹妹肯定也知道，只是不確定那對夫妻又在吵什麼無關痛癢的事情罷了。

平常的話，路克就幫韓一把了。

平常的話啦。

視線下移看向把自己腿當枕頭躺的安納金，那位出差一個月到今天中午才回來、本該呼呼大睡之人，張開天藍的眸盯著自己，指尖滑過他外翹的髮尾後輕捲起，嘴角含笑卻帶淺淺威壓，連氣音也沒有地以唇語道：「一整晚？」

......

「我沒有跟你打一整晚的遊戲，你別亂說，掛了喔。」

路克果斷地在自己屁股與朋友屁股間選擇了自己。

「......」

靠這豬隊友也太不夠意思了吧！

莉亞呵呵笑了聲。她當然知道自家老爸今天回家，也算到了她哥也許可以扛住自己，但絕對不想飛來橫禍惹到爸的個性。當韓打給路克那瞬間，早已註定了結局。至於前面讓兒子打電話，只是引誘韓打給路克的手段而已。她的確不介意韓在外喝酒，但害得兒子也徹夜不歸就是另外一回事了。她十指扣住，左右扭了扭手腕關節。

「你要過來還是我過去？」

韓乾笑：「求不打臉......」

「呵。」

2.  
雖然再也沒有通宵不回的情形，但班還是頗常在韓沒排航班的日子去夜店找對方，最常去的就是芮在的、被媽媽嫌棄十分沒品的那家店──他後來才知道其實爸爸常常邀請媽媽去，但莉亞沒有答應過一次。

去的原因九成是和韓討論要怎麼修好千年鷹，韓或許是想藉機指導一下兒子，故而沒有自己把它修好，只是在班提出問題時一一解惑。而班雖然也可以找舅舅討論，但有鑑於安納金難得沒被派往國外，他還真沒那膽子去霸占路克的時間，所以他只能時不時跑來店裡找人了。

而一來一往間，與芮便日漸熟悉起來，雖然有些難以啟齒，但班的確產生想與對方進一步的打算，即便不是索羅家的男人，身為媽媽家族的血脈延續，他當然是要主動出擊的那方。

而他也順利約到了人。

只不過......

「到底要帶她去哪裡好，嗚嗚......」只在路克面前露出孩子氣求救那面的班，一頭撞在辦公桌邊緣，還連續敲了好幾下。

「你不是都跟芮說好要去酒吧了嗎？」路克抬頭思索了一下用字，手指敲擊鍵盤繼續完成結案報告。

「但不知道要去哪家。」班嘆了口氣，「其實我也不怎麼喜歡酒吧，吵又擠又眼睛花。」

「咦？」與安納金相似的藍眸驚訝眨了眨，一臉疑惑，「會嗎？我去過的店家都挺舒服啊，音樂也好聽。」

「蛤？」

路克拿過班的手機google了幾家莉亞或安納金的愛店，一一看過後班確定了一件事。

他老爸品味真的世界差。

「嗯，那就這間好了，看起來很有趣。」總算決定下來的班心頭輕鬆不少，正想向路克道謝時，兩手腕在一瞬間便被冰涼金屬銬了起來。

「......這不好玩，路克。」

「叫舅舅。」寫完報告的路克笑瞇瞇回覆道：「你因為誘拐未成年少女被捕了，你有權保持沉默，但你所說的一切，都可以在法庭上作為指控你的不利證據。」

「她都成年一個月了。」

「剛滿十八歲就帶去酒吧，班你已經變成壞大人了。」向上伸了個懶腰，還在與外甥玩鬧的路克沒有想解開手銬的意思。

根據莉亞喝醉酒罵安納金怎麼騙走路克的故事，班想，不論是對甫成年人出手的速度還是程度，他絕對是與「壞大人」沾不上邊的那種。

不過說出來除了能看路克臉紅到說不出話外，其他後續效應都會讓他吃不完兜著走，衡量利弊後班決定還是好好閉上嘴，等路克玩開心了幫他解開才是正途。

3.  
出自不放心也出自無聊大人的八卦心，韓他們四人早早便來了班與芮約好的酒吧踩點，打算躲在遠處暗中觀察。

由於是安納金與莉亞常來的店，酒保在他們踏入之刻便笑著打了招呼，按照老規矩先給兩位上了杯龍舌蘭──這對父女雖然時常意見不合，但對酒的品味倒是出奇得一致。

「要直接做鹽口嗎？」

莉亞坐到吧檯邊應了聲，安納金則是看向路克，語帶曖昧詢問：「你覺得呢？路克。」

還在翻閱新款菜單的路克耳根瞬間紅起來，他沒有回首去看安納金，只是低著頭喃喃了句韓聽不懂的語言。

「我聽得懂喔。你又對路克幹嘛了？」莉亞仰頭飲盡帶焦糖風味的烈酒，呼出口氣，「算了，我不想知道。來盲測嗎？」

「悉聽尊便，我的小公主。」

莉亞嫌棄對著講肉麻話都不臉紅的人皺了下鼻子。

在比試之前，他們先向酒保借了吧檯。韓實在不懂這對父女在路克面前，為何總有莫名的競爭意識──好在雙胞胎的母親是正常人，不然韓真要懷疑這家子有什麼毛病了。莉亞調了杯正統的莫希托，連莖薄荷葉與塊冰，比之碎冰入口的涼爽刺激更多了溫潤韻味。安納金則是弄了杯拉莫斯琴費茲，照著正規酒譜連續搖上十二分鐘那種。

酒譜本身的美麗材料與調製過程便足夠吸睛，再加上調酒師夢魘的十二分鐘，別說喜愛浪漫之人的目光了，整間酒吧的注意力就沒有一個不是被安納金吸引走的。噴上玫瑰水，在綿密奶泡上用花瓣做最後點綴，安納金於全場客人忍不住響起的掌聲中，將調酒放至路克面前。

「你、夠、無、聊。」莉亞咬牙切齒。

「謝謝誇獎。」

評比的結果向來是兩人自由心證，畢竟他們要是開口讓路克選擇，對方只會叫兩人交換把酒喝了，轉身找酒保點自己喜歡的飲料去──甚至會故意點無酒精的果汁氣泡水，讓有完美主義的兩人都焦躁起來只能低頭認輸。

小小的舞台炫技結束，留下呵呵笑對客人們說奶泡都是電動攪拌，要搖請客人自己上來搖的酒保，四人移動根據地轉向上層的半包廂。

「Kid，你這樣很像變態。」

「那你把相機關了。」

「不行。」韓調整相機錄影角度，「我要把蠢兒子的第一次約會好好拍下來，回家用大螢幕播出來笑他。」

路克哼了聲，將視線移回望遠鏡裡的準情侶，輕聲讀起唇語：「我很抱歉，剛剛找不到路口，浪費了這麼多時間。哈，我就說了班會迷路吧，韓你輸啦，今天你買單！」

「這廢物兒子......」恨鐵不成鋼飲進半杯檸香白啤。

「這裡的確不好找，弄得像機關似的才能打開那面牆壁。」莉亞聞了聞杯裡的威士忌，又淺嚐口，最終在紙上寫下答案，「不過帶人來卻找不到是挺糗的。」

「點什麼柳橙底的小孩子酒啊？還松露薯條，隔壁桌的燻鮭魚花捲多好看，吃薯條怎麼不去速食店算了！」

「韓你意見也太多。」放下望遠鏡許久的路克正專心對付眼前的薯條，喝了口甜甜奶香與花香混合的調酒，又幫比試中的安納金與莉亞斟滿潤口用蘇打水。

「這基本常識好唄。」

「你懂挺多啊？」

「也......還好、啦......」腳背傳來的痛覺使韓面目猙獰，回覆妻子的低沉性感嗓音如今都成了尖細虛弱音。他的岳父當然樂見女兒教訓女婿，但對面那位把臉埋在酒杯後偷笑的會不會太過分？朋友是這樣當的嗎？

在吵雜的夜店混久了，芮其實也不太習慣這樣有情調的場所，而調酒她喜歡製作多過於品嚐，不是不能喝，只是比之風味細膩的品項，她更愛大口暢飲啤酒類，配上炸物或火腿拼盤更加快樂。

而班更不用說，完全的不適應這地方。於是兩人相處反倒失了以往的自然，礙手礙腳都在內心期許趕快結束今日吧，這簡直太難受了。

「也太尷尬了吧，笨蛋兒子。」肩上靠著十五分鐘前輸了比賽、不勝酒力昏睡過去的莉亞，韓一手輕撫妻子的髮，另手拿著望遠鏡觀看底下的兒子，「唉，我心有夠累。」

......

“YOU TWO GET A ROOM!!!!”

對著被安納金摟進懷裡吻到腰軟的路克大吼。

他要心衰竭而死了，真的。

4.  
白卜庭心很累。

原本吧，他潛伏好幾年，總算趁著那棵好苗子陷入低潮時拐到人，結果不到三年，那人不知發什麼神經，毅然決然與自己決裂，還把手頭抓到的線索通通抖給自己對頭，害他多年順遂的仕途體會到什麼叫低谷。而他至今未得知聯邦調查局那夥人，是怎麼說服安納金又轉回他們那方的──喔不，他是不會相信安納金說的，他那不滿兩歲的寶貝兒子點醒、拯救了他。

行吧，養老鼠咬布袋，這也是自古以來的套路。

那他自己從親人培養起行了吧？

結果呢，生的兒子是個軟爛的廢物，最高志向只是跟妻子開間咖啡廳──他才不管那間咖啡廳是不是網美打卡景點，有沒有上雜誌專題介紹──退休後到鄉村種花養狗度過餘生。

忍吧忍吧，最後好不容易看見了希望，那便是他的孫女。這孩子從小展現野心，喜歡跟在他後頭晃悠，睡覺用的枕頭都是君王論跟利維坦。成績也優秀，做事果斷又有領袖魅力，雖然還是比他曾經看上的老鼠差了點，但白卜庭也沒什麼好挑剔的──真要說就是他明明從小教導對方紳士做派，但對方卻硬是長成了街頭風格吧。

結果呢，沒錯又是那個結果，孫女上小學時，某一天回來跟他說她要當警察，把所有黑暗一網打盡，詢問之下才知道她迷上了來學校上課的金髮藍眼小警察，還計畫著進警校當人家學妹，進警局後求對方收徒呢。

有點想打人，但他是優雅著稱的議員。而且轉念一想，當警察也沒不好，警界他亦是需要人脈的，何況警察若當得聲望好，轉跑道到政治簡直如魚得水，他還是可以期待的。

然而孫女的戀愛對象給了白卜庭最後一擊。

「韓索羅的兒子？」索羅家族雖是貴族後代，但已經沒落了，生活與一般家庭無異，而韓索羅也不過是名航空公司的機長，一個只活在圖書館裡的姓氏，實在掀不起水花，頂多就是不能靠聯姻添力罷了，白卜庭倒是不太在乎這個。

他喝了口白蘭地，將背靠在扶椅上。

等等，韓索羅是不是娶了安納金與艾米達拉議員的女兒？

「我不同意！」班索羅的母親家族不是警界就是政界，還都是跟他對著幹的勢力，這婚姻怎麼能行？

然而他的孫女只是看了他一眼：「我又沒有要徵求你的同意。」

芮通知完她爺爺後便甩門離去。

......找個繼承人為何如此困難呢？白卜庭無語望天。


	2. 有關龍舌蘭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天行者父子的小番外

「喝完你的寶寶牛奶後，請幫我倒傑克丹尼威士忌，my love。」

被調侃是小孩子的路克，毫無威脅力斜睨了眼安納金，放下喝到一半的牛奶，轉身在吧檯拿出指定的酒瓶，熟練替回家的人倒酒。他的父母都對酒有自己一套標準與收藏興趣，差別只在父親喜愛威士忌與調酒類，母親則是擁有自己的葡萄酒地窖。莉亞更像父親，路克自己倒是都還好，平常飲品是水跟牛奶，出門了才會看跟誰一起就點什麼類型的酒。

安納金略帶疲倦托腮撐在桌面上，兩指併起勾了勾示意路克再倒多些。

「喝太多了。」還未到達對方要的量，路克便自己決定把酒收起，無奈的淺笑在唇邊揚起，「你心情是多差？」

安納金挑眉：「要不是你壓著酒嘴氣孔，我早就喊停了。你確定這有滿一杯的量？」

路克歪頭露出無辜貌。

他倒也沒有堅持，拉過酒杯便仰首飲盡，「就是無止盡開會讓人疲憊。阿索卡還裝病，我都在帕德美的限時動態看見她的倒影了，那傢伙真是。」

職場潛規則，搭檔雙方只要有一人出席會議即可，而阿索卡也不是第一次偷溜走，留下安納金去應付沉悶會議了。路克有些沒良心地笑出聲。

不過真要提偷溜，這對搭檔其實半斤八兩，端看誰溜得快，另一人就得負責去開會，故而聯邦調查局早就習慣會議只有其中一人出席的常態了。

「就一杯，你要什麼我都給你。」

安納金歪著頭抬眼看他的兒子，「那就拉莫斯琴費茲或阿拉斯加吧。」

前者是累死調酒師的酒，後者是濃烈到喝下去能讓人看見極光的酒。

路克聳肩：「說到做到，你選一杯吧。」

安納金低笑，路克有時候真的老實可愛到別說當警探，就算是別的低危險工作他也想把人藏在家裡，簡直太讓人擔心被騙走了。

「我開玩笑的，龍舌蘭就行。」

路克微笑道了聲好。

安納金曾有幾年精神狀況十分差，雖然不菸不毒也不嫖，但酗酒是怎樣的低標準檢驗都擺脫不掉的罪名。然而他的工作效率並未因此降低，甚至醉酒的暈眩痴狂感，讓他更容易進入犯人的思緒，再難的案子他都能看穿，連多年懸案，都被用工作與酒精塞滿生活的他翻出來解決，故而極少見的，聯邦調查局對他睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，周遭親友也在多次勸阻無效後，失望不再與他溝通。

讓他清醒過來的是路克。

他被右手的刺痛感從黑暗裡喚醒，長牙中的寶寶在他的皮膚留下密密麻麻咬痕，有幾道深至見血。他的孩子撲進自己懷裡嚎啕大哭，不合格的父親連怎麼抱住這小又軟的生物都不懂，手足無措。

路克的眼淚浸濕胸口布料，滲透這副空殼流進心裡。安納金緊擁住懷裡的孩子，像抓住命運對他拋出的唯一一條繩索，他哭了一整夜，直至晨曦第一道光線灑進房裡，直至哭累後睡醒的孩子，睜開那比天空更藍而廣闊的雙眸。

「PAPA？」

「我在這裡，路克。」他吻了孩子的額頭，「我在這裡。」

他停止了這一切，生活漸漸走回正軌。而在路克上了小學，第一次學到酒精這詞彙後，還分不清小酌與酗酒差別的孩子，一把搶過他手裡的威士忌，威脅自己要把整個酒櫃都丟掉。安納金愣了下大笑出聲，路克則是氣鼓鼓打著他父親的手臂說這不好笑。

安納金把路克抱到腿上，與他說了那個改變他的夜晚，還秀給對方看右手食指上那道褪不掉的疤痕，路克伸出手摸了摸。他還無法理解這對他父親有多麼重要，但他在小小的心靈埋上了一個使命感，他得看住對方，再不能回到那段日子去。

「你把基酒放這麼高幹嘛？」

軟軟的抱怨聲將安納金從回憶中喚醒，藍眸看向路克因伸長手臂而露出的一截腰身，緩緩眨眼。

路克將酒斟滿，把鋪好鹽的盤子與萊姆角推向安納金。與莉亞習慣在杯緣上鹽口不同，他父親若是在家中，更偏好用指節沾鹽的飲法。

安納金直起身體，向路克招手：「過來。」

他被拉進懷裡，淺淺的吻落在額頭、眼角、臉頰與耳後，最後才印上唇瓣，卻又只做短暫停留。鎖骨處被指腹輕撫，熱度順著線條遊走，一個分神就讓人抹上鹽粒，微妙的顆粒感，身體還來不及後縮表達抗議，腰間纏上的手臂便強硬限制了動作，隨後是燙人的舌頭舔舐，路克忍不住自喉頭發出聲音。

一口飲完龍舌蘭，再咬上萊姆角，本該是收尾的動作，卻因安納金不掩飾慾望看向路克的眼神，使這一切看上去只是個開頭。

他不是有耐心的人，可對上路克，安納金總是善於等待。

即便明擺著是陷阱，也無比誘惑使人願意自投羅網。

路克偏頭吻住安納金，探出的舌尖讓潛伏已久之人勾進自己嘴哩，萊姆酸味混雜焦糖香氣，隨後是悄悄滲入血液的酒精，鑽入衣內的手幫助肌膚提高溫度，而較烈酒更醉人的是他父親的氣息。

一點一滴蠶食所剩不多的理智。


End file.
